


Don't Go (Phan)

by Phantasea



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Drabble, Phan Fluff, Phan cute, Phan pokémon go, Phan pre-smut, Pokemon GO - Freeform, phan oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantasea/pseuds/Phantasea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil wakes up in the middle of the night to play Pokémon Go, Dan is not pleased with this situation at all. Adorable Phan Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is just a cute little one shot I wrote off a prompt I read somewhere about Pokémon Go, and Phan. Please please comment and leave kudos if you like it! I'd love to make friends in the fandom. Ly all. :)

Phil struggled to extricate himself from Dan's tight grip, as gently as he could, trying his best not to wake him up. He shifted Dan's hand ever so slightly as he got up, and sighed in relief when Dan just rolled over to the other side, his soft snores continuing. He stumbled through the dark, because switching the light on would definitely wake Dan, as he made his way to the bathroom. He walled back to the bed and picked up his phone, you know, just to check the time.

2 AM. 

Sheesh. And now he couldn't sleep. He almost tapped on the tumblr app, but then decided that that would definitely keep him up, even if he might have fallen asleep otherwise. Pokémon? He opened the Pokémon Go app, squinting at the twenty Pidgies he'd accumulated in sleepy annoyance. He checked the nearby, just in case. A Meowth. What the hell. Phil took a split decision. Pokémon above sleep. He tiptoed his way to the bedroom door, opening it as slowly as he could in the hopes that it wouldn't make those loud screechy noises it sometimes did. Slight noise. He looked towards Dan, but he was still asleep, this time facedown on the pillow, somehow. He heaved a sigh of relief.

 

Phil walked to the living room, switching on the light, looking for Meowth. Prepare for trouble! Make it double!, he muttered while walking around in his search. In the kitchen? It was. Time to catch some evil cat. Just as he was about to select, he heard shuffling noises. 

Phil?  
Phil? Phil? 

From the bedroom. Dan's voice was growing in urgency as he called for him. Phil rushed back to the bedroom. 'Dan, you woke up? I'm so sorry I disturbed your sleep' Dan glared at him angrily, almost half asleep.  
'Phil, do you know how much I hate waking up without you next to me?'  
'A fucking lot'  
'I'm sorry, bear', Phil said, sitting down next to Dan on the bed.  
'I was worried. Not that a giant monster would have kidnapped you, but anyways, I was'  
'Not gonna do that again, promise'  
Dan pouted. 'What were you doing in the living room, anyways?'  
'Fighting ze forces of evil' he replied, in a fake american accent, just because.  
'No, seriously'  
'I woke up to go to the bathroom, but then I opened the Pokémon Go app, and there's a Meowth in the kitchen , so I went to catch it,but then-'  
Dan grimaced. 'Idiot. It's two thirty, Phil. Fuck the stupid Pokémon'  
Phil withered under the disapproval, then suddenly brightened. 'Hey, Dan? I've got a better idea', rolling Dan over and landing on top of him.


End file.
